


Prompt# 32: "It looks good on you."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Prompto needs a little reassurance about his place. Gladio is happy to help.





	Prompt# 32: "It looks good on you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/gifts).



> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/).

Staring unhappily at his reflection, Prompto’s thin lips pulled down in a pout. It didn’t matter what he wore, didn’t matter how often he ran or how closely he watched his diet. He looked into the mirror and the only adjectives that came to mind were fat, and ugly, and undesirable.

If Gladio could hear his thoughts right now, he’d argue. Loudly. But despite his partner’s continued reassurance of how attracted he was to Prompto, he had a hard time believing it. By the Six, just _look at Gladio_. The man was a freakin’ work of art - and Prompto would know, being something of an artist himself. Everywhere they went they got the same reactions: people staring at Gladio and being shocked when the large man would sling an arm around Prompto’s skinny shoulders, proudly announcing that they were together.

Not that Prompto could blame them. At all. Hell, he still had a hard time believing it, and it’d been three years now. In fact, tonight was their anniversary. Taking a deep breath, Prompto met his own violet-blue gaze in the glass. “Calm your shit. Don’t wreck this night. It’s too important to Gladio. You can do this. You can believe him.” Prompto talked to himself for another twenty minutes, wincing when a knock pounded on the bathroom door.

“You okay in there, Sunshine?” Gladio called out, sounding concerned. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Y-Yeah! Be right out, Big Guy!”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Okay. He could do this. _He could do this_. Prompto straightened his clothes and ran a comb through his hair. No point in doing more; it wouldn’t help. He unlocked the bathroom door and followed his nose to the living room where Gladio had set a lovely scene: candles, beer poured into fancy cups, and pizza on plates instead of out of the box like a typical night.

“You look great, babe,” Gladio said, kissing his cheek. “C’mon, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Rather than following Gladio onto the couch, Prompto stood and shifted his weight from foot to foot, fingertips toying with the hem of his shirt. “Uh, could I… maybe… um,” he stammered, cheeks flushing brightly.

Gladio knew what he meant, though. That was the nice part of having been together for so long. “Go ahead,” he said permissively, turning his attention to his food.

With a shuddering sigh of relief, Prompto sat at Gladio’s feet, accepting the plate Gladio handed him and balancing it on his lap. They ate quietly, words not always being as important as just existing together. As the pizza and beer disappeared, Prompto felt more and more calm. It was very grounding to sit like this, close to Gladio but removed, their positions made clear.

“Got you somethin’,” Gladio rumbled. “Gift box on the dresser. Go get it.”

Prompto set his plate on the coffee table and sprang to his feet, rushing to comply. He nearly tripped over the throw rug in his haste, feeling a new blush cover his freckled cheeks. _Clumsy_ , he admonished himself. _Not enough that you’re so gross to look at, you can’t even walk properly?_

He found the package, and lamented his stupidity in not similarly breaking their no gifts rule. The only salve to his ego was that since Gladio was his dominant, it was his prerogative to break the rules when he chose. Not Prompto’s. Feeling a bit calmer from that thought, he headed back into the living room, taking his place at Gladio’s feet again but this time kneeling prettily, offering up the box towards Gladio and bowing his head.

“Good boy,” Gladio praised, ruffling his messy blonde hair. 

Prompto nuzzled against the touch, knowing such things were not only allowed but encouraged. When Gladio’s hand left his hair, Prompto lifted his head, raising lavender eyes to meet those of molten gold.

“Want your present?” Gladio teased, waggling the box in midair.

“Yes, sir. Please.” Prompto remembered his manners.

Setting the box in his lap, Gladio opened it to reveal something that made the breath catch in Prompto’s throat and tears fill his eyes. It was a simple leather collar, unremarkable by anyone’s standards. Basic black, with a d-ring at the front to attach a leash to if Gladio chose. Unadorned and unassuming.

Prompto loved it. He knew exactly what it was: a tangible sign of just how much Gladio wanted him. How much he loved him.

“Kneel up,” Gladio said tenderly, and Prompto did so, lifting his chin high.

As Gladio buckled the collar into place, the tears began to fall, spilling over Prompto’s speckled cheeks and landing on the fabric of Gladio’s pants. Once Gladio was finished, Prompto settled back down. An upwards flicker of inquisitive eyes was met with a permissive nod, so Prompto broke position and coiled himself around Gladio’s legs instead of kneeling. He pressed fervent kisses against Gladio’s cloth-covered thigh before resting his cheek on the muscular length of it, staring up at Gladio adoringly.

“It looks good on you,” Gladio growled, reaching to grip the ring hanging off the collar and using it to guide Prompto up into his lap. He kissed Prompto deeply, and when they parted, Prompto felt dizzy from the intensity of the moment.

“I love you,” he said softly, shyly, before hiding his face against the strength of Gladio’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
